Acid stimulation of subterranean formations can be a useful way to increase the production or introduction of fluids. However, placement of acidic materials in subterranean formations can involve expensive transportation and handling of dangerous liquids, dissolution of and damage to unintended areas of the subterranean formation, and damage to tubulars and other equipment.